oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Family
Overview The Family is a large scale organization which primarily remains in the background of the world at large. They have their fingers in numerous industries ranging from agriculture to magic weapons. However, many of these endeveours are undertaken under alias to avoid drawing the public eye. The organization itself is has a strict compartmentalization. This segregation within the Family has allowed it to maintain it's legal status and keep adventurers at bay. Often times, two compartments working on the same project will have little to no knowledge regarding the other. Even the leaders of the compartments are left on a need to know basis in the case that an employee attempts to sell the Family's secrets. The hierarchy of the Family is difficult to navigate, as the there are many compartments with their own leadership structure. Even leaders of compartments may just be pawns in larger compartments. Attempting to navigate the complex system of leadership roles would require a library worth of information. Thus, it is for the best that the organizations leadership be seen in this manner instead: For every department that you see, there are 5 more of them and at least 3 of those are departments which contain the original. History The history behind the Family is well hidden as to protect those whom control it. However, many rumors have popped up over the years as to their origins. The most widely believed is that they originate from Rike as a small-time crime family which has grown over the years by remaining in the shadows. The validity of this rumor has yet to be proven. Another theory is that they originate from the elven city of An'doril, due to the surprising amount of elves that have been seen working with them. Goals The Family's goals are almost as compartmentalized as it's structure. However, the central goal of the Family has always been the acquisition of wealth. There is little moral dictation in their actions. They are just willing to burn down an orphanage as build one, if it would provide a proper compensation to their income. Members There are several members of the core family which have either entered the public view or been exposed by adventurers. Val'Ken'en: A member of the family which rules The Family. From what was gathered by the adventurers, he is incharge of the Family's magical weapon collection. The only other information found is that he is an elf. Mek'Ken'en: A magical sword which possesses the consciousness of a supposed previous Head of the Family. When he had possessed a body he had become a bloody and merciless leader of a small troupe of thieves before he was stopped. He is currently shoved in a stone somewhere in the forest near Falador waiting for someone to pick him up. A druid often visits him. Daris Tithhorn (Deceased): A former member of the fanily which controls the organization. Daris met his end at a murder mystery dinner party which he hosted. Though this was the intent of the party, and the killer was found by adventuers in attendance. Mr. N: An odd fellow which has been seen giving out jobs to adventurers for the Family. Very little is known about this man. He appears to be the primary mitigator between the heroes of Falador and the Family. He wears a white mask and robes which cover most of his body. He is evidently an elf from his ears and often carries around magical items mainly for transport. Encounters The Family has never really be directly encountered with the exception of one time. Usually, they send heroes of Falador to do some of their dirty work. Such jobs include, finding a stolen sword, asking for the purge of ex-employees, and the solving of a murder mystery. Category:Organizations